There is a need for shipping containers that are suitable for shipping medical specimens such as urine for pregnancy tests or the like. In remote areas where the distance to a medical offices or testing facilities is substantial, a device for shipping medical specimens such as urine would be desirable.
Absorbent materials have been used to control leaking materials as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,600 which discloses a packet for absorbing and immobilizing a liquid. The packet looks like a sugar packet (FIG. 3 of the '600 patent) by having an outer layer and inner contents. When the packet is to be used, it is inserted within an outer container, i.e., a Federal Express package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,087, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a packaging container designed to transport an inner container containing a liquid. The packaging container has at least one sealing multi-layer comprising a first water soluble film and an absorbent material.
These patents are directed at providing leak protection for containers or vials shipped within outer containers. None of these patents disclose a container that is suitable for use as a primary container for shipping medical specimens.